


Yunho's lap is free real estate

by needmusicinlife_14



Series: kpop drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, beta jung wooyoung, fyi sansang are omegas, just so soft, mentions of other members - Freeform, minki is a beta, seongjoong & jongho are alphas, unbetaed, woohoe are the cutest shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmusicinlife_14/pseuds/needmusicinlife_14
Summary: Yunho's minding his own business, swiping away at his phone, idly wondering whether it's worth it to get up and fill his stomach when Wooyoung struts into the living room and unceremoniously plops his ass down in Yunho's lap, grinning at him."Alpha, I'm bored, love me," he announces.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Series: kpop drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203563
Kudos: 21





	Yunho's lap is free real estate

**Author's Note:**

> If this doesn't make sense in some parts, that's cause it's supposed to be part of a series but I realised that the series will prolly never be completed. so here it is, in drabbles and snippets.

Miraculously, the boys have the day off from any vigorous training sessions. Despite that, Hongjoong's dragged Mingi to the recording studio in hopes of creating yet another masterpiece. Seonghwa has taken Jongho out to let the newly presented Alpha take a breather and to help with the tangle of emotions that have been swirling nonstop in his head. The two Omegas decided to forget about the recent incident by spending hours at the carnival in town, trying out ride after ride and sharing every snack they get their hands on. Currently, the only people lazing about in the dorm are Yunho and Wooyoung, who both wanted to just stay within the confines of their shared dorm.

Yunho's minding his own business, swiping away at his phone, idly wondering whether it's worth it to get up and fill his stomach when Wooyoung struts into the living room and unceremoniously plops his ass down in Yunho's lap, grinning at him.

"Alpha, I'm bored, love me," he announces and starts curling himself comfortably around the older man who accommodates his smaller frame. 

Yunho welcomes the Beta's intrusion, secretly pleasing the younger's never-ending need for affection. His head leaning on Yunho's chest and Yunho's long arms wrapped around him make him feel contented and safe and warm, everything he loves at once. Yunho presses soft kisses in his hair, expression fond as he watches Wooyoung fall easily asleep in his embrace, a smile on his face.

Yunho runs his fingers through Wooyoung's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, receiving a purr of satisfaction from the boy in his lap. He loves seeing Wooyoung like this. Taken care of and feeling good. It immensely pleases the Alpha in him, as well as the need to care for his younger members as a hyung. He revels in it, the silence surrounding them and the warmth from his Beta.

When awake, the Beta can single-handedly be the source of noise pollution, all loud and boisterous. He wears his heart out on his sleeve, so much so that his mood almost always affects how the others feel. On his happy days, his cheeky nature influences everyone and the dorm is basked in a warm glow. But whenever he feels down, the members are thrown off-kilter, the dorm is gloomy, reeking of the depressing stench of sorrow stemming from the Beta.

For a Beta, Wooyoung's, and Mingi's for that matter, emotional scale is much, much different than that of an average Beta, and it's so unlike other idol packs that centre themselves around either their Omegas or their Alphas. Then again, Ateez has never been conventional, right from the very start. Hence while others are surprised, they dare not question pack dynamics within this pack. If Ateez centres around their beloved Beta duo, then that right is theirs.

Yunho takes one good look at his Wooyoung. Barefaced or not, he's beautiful, and Yunho does not say it because he’s biased but because he genuinely means it. He lets his eyes linger on the pretty features of the sleeping boy and his heart swells at the amount of affection he feels for him; he thinks he may start tearing up if he lets his feelings overwhelm him. That boy has no idea the importance he has, the control he alone has on the members. After years of learning and loving, he's left clueless of how much impact he has on them, even with them countlessly reminding him.

They stay like that for a while, Yunho wrapped up with Wooyoung, both appreciating the silence that rarely comes when having the members around. Of course, being with the others is something they're grateful for but it gets too much sometimes because they're constantly buzzing with endless energy that quickly dissipates when they're alone.

Eventually, Yunho's rumbling stomach rouses the Beta up from his nap, leaving him annoyed that his dream of exploring the world was rudely interrupted. Wooyoung looks to him as if to say, 'Seriously?' and he huffs, amused.

"Sorry baby, want me to whip up something delicious for dinner?" At that, the younger brightens up and leaps to his feet, pulling Yunho to the kitchen.

They both prepare an easy meal that Seonghwa recently taught them, disaster-proof and relatively appetising. Knowing that the rest will soon be heading back, they set the table and take their time cleaning the kitchen, washing the used pots and utensils first. Wooyoung's washing the last ladle when he decides he likes causing more mess. He flicks soap suds onto Yunho's shirt, effectively shocking him that he almost drops a pot that he was wiping dry. The Beta laughs merrily and repeats his actions, this time prompting Yunho to take action.

"Oh, it is ON."

They spend ten minutes splashing the soapy water at each other, soaking themselves and wetting the entire kitchen floor; tiles slippery and dangerous. They're both having too much fun, wheezing from laughter until they have tears in their eyes. Then they hear keys jingling at the front door of their dorm.

Yunho and Wooyoung both freeze, finally realising the mess they made of the kitchen.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> imma be honest: I had this in my drafts since Jan 2019 when I wrote it on a whim. I had a whole idea planned out for an atz series but I just...lost inspiration and with it, the idea just died. kinda sad cos I rly had prompts and stuff but I haven't had the interest to continue writing this one. maybe one day? unlikely but I'm fickle-minded like that


End file.
